The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, with a crockery basket for holding items to be washed and a spray apparatus which has a first shaped component with a first edge and a second shaped component with a second edge which corresponds to the first edge, where the first and second shaped components are joined together by a joining seam at a seating face along their edges to form a fluid-tight hollow space. The invention relates in addition to a production method for a spray apparatus in a dishwasher, having the steps: preparing a first shaped component which has a first edge, preparing a second shaped component which has a second edge, and joining the first shaped component to the second shaped component by a joining seam at a seating face along the edges for the purpose of forming a fluid-tight hollow space.
Such a spray apparatus is known from DE 198 32 982 C2. The spray apparatus consists of two shaped components each of which is fixed onto a hub. The shaped components are manufactured from sheet metal or from plastic. For the purpose of mechanical jointing and to form a fluid-tight hollow space, an upper element is edge-formed around a lower element.
Another spray apparatus with a spray arm, constructed as a hollow body, which is mounted in the washing space of a dishwasher so that it can rotate, is known from DE 202 20 465 U1. The spray arm includes an upper part and a lower part. These two parts are manufactured from a thin metal sheet and are joined to each other by edge-forming.
A spray apparatus for a dishwasher, having an upper part made from a plastic and a lower part from a sheet bowl is known from DE-GM 78 31 102 U1. From FIG. 1 shown there, it follows that the joint between the upper and lower parts is effected by edge-forming.
As a jointing technique, edge-forming requires that at least one of the shaped components is manufactured from a metal. However, this makes the production of a spray apparatus of this generic type time consuming and cost-intensive, because of the numerous different production steps and differently constructed production machines.
DE 696 20 709 T2 discloses the fact that the profile of a spray apparatus for a dishwasher can be achieved by drawing the upper side of a spray element, if it is made of a metallic material. If the spray element is manufactured from a plastic material, the shape can be achieved by a press-molding operation.
It is also known how to manufacture spray apparatuses entirely from plastic by means of an extrusion blow-molding process. With this, a plastic which is available in granulated or powder form is plasticized in a heating process and the high-viscosity compound is then made into an appropriate shape by a forming tool. Because the spray apparatus is hollow in form, the initial body used for the manufacture of the spray arm is a tube manufactured in accordance with the extrusion process described, which is heated to a certain temperature and in this deformable state is pressed into a cooled profile tool by a blowing process. The blank thus manufactured has the shape of a fully-finished spray arm. Jet-like orifices are manufactured in a second production step. A method and device for manufacturing jet-like orifices in spray arms for dishwashers are known from DE 102 38 557 A1.
Furthermore, spray apparatuses are known in which the spray arm consists of a first and a second shaped component, which are joined together by a bonded joint made by butt welding with heat reflectors as a result of the forming of a joining seam. Prior to the butt welding, the shaped components are manufactured from a thermoplastic plastic, by an injection process in a tool. Disadvantages of spray apparatuses of this type are the high costs of manufacture and the danger that after the manufacturing operation ends tensions can build up which lead to twisting of the spray arm.